Modern floor-cleaning appliances, to which cloths, fringes, textile coverings or the like are attached for the actual wiping operation, usually have a cardanic or semi-cardanic suspension of their handle for the purpose of more versatile use.
This affords considerable advantages in versatility, but has the disadvantage that under no circumstances does the handle stand up by itself and further cannot even be merely leaned against something. It simply falls over and to the ground.